


Cliché

by Shadowsdarklight



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Genderswap, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdarklight/pseuds/Shadowsdarklight
Summary: All the clichés you see on television aren't real. The guy never gets the girl, there's no happy ending, there's nothing. No perfect dates, no perfect first kiss, and no perfect person, because perfection doesn't exist. This is what Marshall thinks his life is going to be until the day he either dies, or manages to take his own life. But when he moves, goes to a new school, and meets a guy named Bubba, he may think differently...(COMPLETED)





	1. Chapter 1

(Marshall's POV) 

I screamed, panting and crying as I woke up from the same fucking dream I've had since my the first day mother and I moved. School starts tomorrow, and my summer of solitude is sadly coming to an end. I stare at the glowing green numbers on my alarm; one thirty. Great. I only have another three hour of sleep before it officially goes off, and now that I'm up, I don't wanna go back to sleep.

Getting up, I shut off the alarm, trudging my way to the bathroom to start getting ready for my first day of hell since summer ended. I planned on taking a showed, but to waste more time, I found myself playing music and games on my phone as I sat in the bath tub. I stayed there until the water turned cold. Getting out, I through on a pair of old ripped jeans and a black band t-shirt. I grabbed a beanie and pulled it over my still wet hair as I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Not bothering to even comb through the black mop of hair atop my head.

I checked the clock in the living room as I passed it, noticing that it was only about six now. School doesn't officially start for another two hours.

I walked outside, desiding to walk instead of taking my car. I would still be pretty early, but I could always walk my schedual, so I at least had something to do.

Ariving at school proved to be as I had expected; almost completely empty, exept for a few of the teachers and there cars. I walked in the front door, no one even caring that I was there as I walked down the senior's hall to my locker.

I emptied the contents of my back pack onto the bottom of the metal floor of the locker with a loud 'thud,' watching the binders and such slide down the metal walls. Only taking out my schedual and the things needed for first period. I was about to close the door, but stopped when I heard someone else's locker shut behind me. I turned around as the other student did, and all I have to say about him... is holy shit is he pink! I mentally laughed, trying not to giggle out loud, trying to keep a straight face.

Pink skinny jeans, pink turtle neck, pink converse, even pink hair! He also seemed really... happy. Great, another 'friendly' person is just what I need. Note the sarcasm.

"Hello, I'm bubba. What's your name?"

"Marshall lee," I answered flatly, but in all honesty, I was still trying to keep from laughing.

"Well Mr. Lee, what-" I cut him off.

"It's just Marshall," I said, as if he should already have known.

"Okay, Marshall. As I was going to ask, what are you doing at the school so early?"

"You first."

"I was helping the home ech. teacher bake cookies for her new freshman students, for their first day of high school," he told me. "Now you."

"I was bored," I told him, closing my locker and walking away towards my next class.

I looked down at my schedule, trying to find where my first class, science, was. I continued walking, not noticing the pink blob next to me until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Your going he wrong way," he pointed a thumb behind him,"our chemistry class is this way."

"What do you mean- Wait, why do you know what class I'm in?" I questioned.

"I'm in the same class as you... and I might have kinda looked at your schedule..." he mumbled the last part awkwardly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"That's not creepy." He blushed in embaresment, looking down at the floor. "Weird," I commented, walking passed him. As I walked passed, I ran my hands through his hair. No, not to be friendly, just to mess up the 'hair style' he had obviosly worked so hard on this morning.

"Hey, not the hair!" He yelled at me, ducking out of my reach and trying to fix it.

"You are very pink," I said, walking further passed him.

"What's so wrong about pink?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Pink's just...

"It's what?"

"A girls color, that's all."

"So?"

Silence fills the halls as neither of is spoke. only to be broken my the echoes of my footsteps at I walked away.

I stepped into the empty class room, but the teacher wasn't there yet. The only thing in the class room was the seating chart written in the whiteboard up front. Sense it as science class, there weren't really desks, but counters for lab stations instead. I took my seat, in the back of the class, where I was assigned to sit, and waited for class to begin as I played on my phone. I put my head phones in, expecting the music to distract me for the next half hour till school actually started. Letting the music block out as much of the real world as it could, yet my eyes still felt the need to scan the room. I looked back at the board, noticing my science partners name; Bonnibell Gumball. She sounded cute! I looked again, trying to find bubba's name somewhere, or more like hoping not to find it. Thankfully, I didn't. I hoped that he either lied, or got confused, or at least something like that.

Well, I guess I was wrong about that because not long after, Bubba walked into the room... and sat down right next to me.

"Are you sure your in the right seat?" I asked, confused on why there wasn't a cute female sitting beside me instead.

"Well my name is next to yours, so... I believe so."

"Your last name is really Gumball?" I asked, trying not to laugh. I'll admit, I was pretty amused... okay it was hilarious!

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's just funny to me," I snickered a bit.

"How is my name at all humoris?"

"Cause your just so... pink. You're like a big pink gumball... You know what. thats my nickname for you."

"What?"

"Gumball. That's your nickname now."

"It might as well be my actual name. Many people just so happen to already call me that."

"Same reason I am or what?"

"People have just always called me Gumball. I think it really caught on when I died my hair though," he said as he continued to play with and fix the hair I had screwed up earlier, making it more perfect than it needed to be. It practically made me sick just by looking at it.

Time flew by fast. I continued to zone out to my music after messing with Gumball for a little while more. He helped the teacher, once she came in to the room, and soon enough, more students began to pile into the class. All I have to say about school, is it sucks...

And I can't wait for it to be over...

So let the new year of hell begin...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sup Gumwad," I said, casually throwing my arm over his shoulder, just because I knew he hated it. Because seeing him in a good mood was just no fun, it's way more entertaining when he's pissed.

"Don't call me that, and get off me," he said in a bored tone, shrugging me off. Right now it was Friday's lunch, about three weeks into the school year. I was sitting with my latest group of so called 'friends,' still trying to keep my distance, but in didn't want to look like an outcast. There was Fionna, her sister Cake, this (obviously gay) guy we called LSP, Flame, and of course, Gumball.

LSP was cool I guess. I don't have a problem with the way he swings, but I just think it's weird that he would try and flirt with me sometimes. That's the main thing that bothers me. Other than the fact he reminds me of Bubba, except he's all dyed purple, not pink.

Flame on the other hand, is pretty cool. I think if I were to be anyone's actual friend, it would probably me him. He's just a cool, good guy. He's got red and orange dyed spiky hair, adding the fire to his name. I mean, he plays drums and likes all he same music. And he doesn't flirt with me or think I'm obnoxious, so I count that as the closest thing I have to an actual friend.

Now you may be wondering why Gumball is willing to sit with me, well he's not willing to sit with ME really. He's just there because I'm 'friends' with all of his friends, so he just kinda has to deal with it.

I'll admit, school isn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it still sucks. And good thing it was lunch, cause now I can bug Bubbagum all I want and not get into any trouble with any of those nosey teachers.

"Finally," Gumball sighed as the bell rang, though I don't know why he's celebrating. We still have the last two classes together. Oh I forgot to tell you, we have four out of the five classes together, science, chorus, (our separate class goes here) lunch gym, and social studies. Fun right!

Someone just fucking kill me, now.

We got up, heading to the same locker room for gym. Sadly our lockers where on the opposite sides of the room, mine being closest to the door, so I couldn't make fun of Gumball while we changed. I think that makes me count as a bully... Oh well.

I continued to walk, still eating the apple I had brought for lunch. Yep, just an apple. I'm not anorexic I'm just to lazy to pack a lunch, deal with it.

I quick changed, running out with the rest of the group of guys. Though I guess I got changed too quick, seeing as though I forgot my socks... and shoes.

I quick ran back in, only to hear a loud slam once I entered. The type of slam that sounded like a body hitting against a locker door. I rushed over to try and see if I could maybe get a show out of the fight that was bound to happen, but, to my surprise, what I saw instead, was even more shocking than the slamming sound.

There stood my good buddy Flame, in full on make out, with I don't even know who. His body pressing against the others as his hands griped onto the thighs of the smooth legs rapped around his waist. The pale legs of the other wearing pink short shorts, and I must say, whoever she was, her body was hot. At first I had though that the girl might have snuck into the boys room for him, but as they turned there heads to deepen the kiss, I couldn't help but stare at the other's messy pink hair.

Bonnibell.

"A guys..." I tried to get there attention, break there contact, do anything to make them stop. Aparentally I wasn't loud enough for Flame to hear me, or he just didn't care that he was being watched, but bubba noticed. He untangled his hands from the taller boys hair, pushing him away, telling him to stop. At this point I had already gotten my socks and such as this all happened (I wasn't watching them the whole time, that would just be weird).

They both looked at me, Flame uncaring, his eyes telling me, 'leave,' but I knew Bubba didn't want that, he looked terrified, probably more at the fact that now I knew his secret.

I knew he needed the grade for gym though, and he knew it too. They separated. "Um... Guys.. "I spoke awakwardly, "coach said you need to get to class like, now, or your late and if your late, your gonna need to run an extra fifty something laps-"

Bubba bolted out the door before I could finish. I saw his face, totally red with embarisment, his hair, messy and unkept compared to how it normally was; so perfect that it was sickening.

Flame came up to me, bumping into my shoulder as he walked by me, "You saw nothing," he told me, voice dripping with hatred towards me. It confused me, I though he was my friend, guess not.

We both left the locker room, both pretending to forget as class started.

We were both late...

(Bubba's POV)

As everyone left I tried to leave too, yet I couldn't. I was pulled back, forced into a deep kiss. I instantly gave in, pulling him down closer to me level. His hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I rapped a leg around his hip, trying to get myself higher up. He grabbed my butt, and in response, I jumped up, rapping both legs around him as I locked my ankles together behind his back. My back was soon slammed into the lockers, where he pinned me to them with his body. He roughly grineded on me as his tongue continued to search my mouth, sticking it practically down my throat, and making me moan out in pleasure.

Though what he was doing was a little rough for my taste, it was still really hot, and it still turned me on.

"Flame, stop. We've got to get to class," I told him, braking the intense kiss.

"Come one babe, just a little longer..." he asked, huskily whispering into my ear as he kissed and bit at it. We soon went back to kissing, but were interrupted by a voice.

It was so awkward, and the fact that Flame didn't even stop... well that was actually still sexy. What? Don't look at me like that!

I ran out the door, passing Marshall. I had just barely made it out in time before the late bell rang, and almost as soon as it rang, they stepped out, both looking pissed at each other. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

(Marshall's POV)

We ended up having to run an extra fifteen laps around the gym, which is about the size of four basketball courts. Even out of breath, seeing as I passed Flame multiple, times trying to avoid him, I still jogged my way to the locker rooms as fast as could, hoping to just avoid him completely. I quickly changed and my way to exit the door, only to have it open and nearly smash my face in, I was stopped, having my back slammed up against the wall next to the exit.

Held up by the collar of my shirt, he picked me up slightly with ease, causing me to just barely stand on the tips of my toes.

"What did you see?" he asked in a monotone voice with a straight face, not showing the rage that his actions had.

"I saw you and-" he stopped me, knocking the wind out of me as he again slammed my body into the painted cement behind me.

"I'll ask you again, what did you see," he started to yell, slightly showing anger in his face and voice. Silence engulfed us until I finally answered.

"I... um... Nothing! I didnt see anything-" the bell rang overhead as he released me. He had dropped me unexpectingly, causing me to stumble over my own feet. I stumpled out of the locker room, only to find myself face to face with the other half of todays problems: Bubba.

"Oh, hi Marshall," he waved. I was about to walk passed him to my next class, but Flame exited the door before I could even start walking.

"Hey Fla-"

"I told you not to wait," he cut Bubba off. For just a flash, I saw his smile seem to fade, but it barely lasted a moment. It was soon replace with his usual smile, though now more fake than his genuine one. Flame walked passed us rudely, though not touching either of us.

Because Gumball and i had the next class, the last class of the day, together, we walked to social studies together, though the entire walk was silent.

"Why do you stay with him if he's just a jerk to you?" I broke the silence.

"It's fine, and it doesn't concern you anyway," his smile turned even more fake, but I left it. Dropping the conversation entirely.

I was hoping to avoid the both of them for the rest of the school year, but sadly, that didnt seem to happen. Flame continued to sit at our lunch table by me, as if nothing ever happened. And I definitely couldn't avoid little Gumball (yes, I called him little, he's like half a head shorter than I am) because we had over half of our classes together. And what's even worse, guess what our social studies teacher did...

"First project of the year, this should be fun! I still can't believe the teacher made us partners... again," gumball said, trying to sound enthusiastic, as we walked to his house, passing mine along the way. How is he so positive about this?

"Why do you seem to be enjoying this to much? Dont we kinda hate each other?" I asked, somewhat annoyed already.

"Why not? It's a easy A, and all we have to do is talk to each other, besides, I dont hate you. Just sorta... Dislike.

"But I dont want to."

"Oh, honestly? Don't you want to hang out with me?"

"In all honesty, not at all," I deadpanned.

"Well don't I feel loved," he mumbled, "Give me one good reason why not."

"I dont like you,"

"I said a 'good' reason."

"Fine... um..." I stalled

"Well, I'm waiting?"

"Cause your just... not cool," I told him. What? He asked!

"I'm cool," he argued.

"Well your not my kind of cool."

"What's your type of cool then?" he asked, unlocking the front door to his house and stepping in. 

We walked up the stairs, while I explained, "My definition of cool is someone who does whatever he wants, whether it breaks the rules or not."

"I've broken rules..."

"It also means no pink, Mr. Goody Goody."

I heard him mumblebefore saying, "Then your gonna hate my room." He opened the dor.

"your joking... right?" I laughed, thinking it might have been a younger sisters room. The room was COMPLETELY PINK!

"Shut up," he warned me, before I could say anything, lazily walking pased me to his light pink desk. hopfully this project wont take long. He took a seat at the desk while I flopped back onto his bed, throwing my bag onto the floor. Pink or not it was warm fluffy, and comferatable, and I was tired after having to deal with stupid teachers all day.

"Hey dude."

"What?" he asked, already getting annoyed.

"Could I take a nap or something? I'm so fucking tired right now."

"No."

"... Okay, if you wont let me sleep then what do you wanna do? If I have to hang out with you then at least let's do something," I told him, sitting up on the pink comforter.

"Like what exaxctky do you want to do?" he asked anoyed with my impatiance.

"Lets go watch a movie," I insisted.

"That actualy doesnt sound that bad. What movie?"

"Annabell-"

"And you wrecked it."

"What? Don't you like horror?" I joked, teasing him.

"I hate them. They're so pointless and predictable," he complained.

"Not all horror movies are like that, and besides, I think your just scared," I smirked.

"I know, but I just dont want to spend my money on something I dont want to go to."

"I'll pay."

"What?" he asked dumbfounded at my kind gesture.

"If you don't wanna waste your money, then I'll pay. I just wanna see this movie."

"You'll really pay.. and I wouldn't have to owe you back?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"... fine."

"Yay! Lets go," I jumped up, almost skipping out his bedrom door. I'm not happy to be going with him... I'm just happy to be going to a movie, and getting out of a house full of... pink.

"Wait, right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"When does the next showing even start? Do you even know that?"

"It starts in thirty minutes, lets go!"

"Um... alright..." and with that, we left.

(Gumball's POV)

... I am so embaressed...

Marshall was partly right, it was mainly because I was scared, but that wasn't the worst part. To me it almost felt like it was a date, which was very uncomfterable for me, considering I already have a boyfriend, and Marshall seemed straight. We had gotten to the movie just before it started, meaning most of the seats where taken. We ended up sitting in one of those couples seats... in the back row. Yeah, it was that bad, and yes, we had to sit that close. And that's not even the worse part, whenever something bad happened in the movie, I would jump, or scream, or something, while marshall just laughes, and then laughs more when he looks over at me freaking out. I one of the scenes, I was actually so scared, I jumped and grabbed onto his arm, burrying my face into it. I jumped away as soon as I realized I was doing it, though blushes still found its way to both of our faces. His laughter stopped, and we just... looked at each other for a moment. He turned away from me and go asked back on the screen, but for some reason I just couldn't. When I finally managed to turn my head away, I found myself looking at the credits of the movie. The lights came on soon after, and we made our way back to my place.

"What time is it?" Marshall asked.

"Almost seven now, why?"

"Could I maybe stay the night?"

"Sure, but why?"

"My mom's probably home by now and... I just don't want to deal with her at the moment."

"Oh... I see. Sure I guess you can stay. Shouldn't you call her to make sure she knows where you are though."

"I should, and I would, but my phone's dead."

"You can use mine," I insisted, handing him my cell phone.

"Oh, uh... thanks," he took the phone.

"I'll be right back, I need to take out my contacts."

"Oh, okay." he didn't even look up, just started dialing the phone.

(Marshall's POV)

I didn't call her cell, I just called the home phone, knowinhg she most likely wouldn't pick up. I left a quick message saying i was staying at a friends house and then hung up, simple as that. I put the phone in my pocket and got up from the bed. Bubba walked back into the room.

"I set up the couch down stairs for you to sleep," he told me.

"Thanks, but I dont really want to sleep yet... I mean it's not even eight."

"We could watch another movie?"

"Got any horror-"

"N-no." he started to blush. I'll admit, what he did at the cinema was actually quit adorible, even if I'm not gay. At times it was kind of annoying, considering I was trying to watch a movie, but I couldn't help but enjoy the way he clung onto me when he was frightened-

"What about an action movie?" I asked, cutting off my own train of thought.

"...Alright fine."

The next morning was slow and lazy... for me at least. Gumball on the other hand, got up early and got ready right away, saying he didn't want to waist the day. He kept asking me random question, saying they where for the project that we had to work on, but in all honesty, I was just going ot make him do it all.

I felt his phone ring in my pocket, I had forgoten to give it back to him last night. I thought it might have been my mom, calling me back, but I soon realized it was actually... Flame. I didnt want to answer it, and eventually the ringing stopped, but soon started back up again as soon as Bubba walked back in.

"Who's calling?" he asked, as he walked down the stairs to see me, still in my somewhat groggy state.

"It's Flame-" I didn't even really finish before the cell was practically ripped from my hands and answered.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked exitedly. He sat down next to me on the bed, smiling brightly. As the conversation whent on, I saw his facial expretion change. It was probably the first time I was that stupid smile fade that much. It was so bad, it actually got to the point where I actually saw him start to cry once he hung up. Bitting down on his thumb to try and stop the tears building up from gliding down his cheek. I wanted to say something, know what happened, what he said, but he spoke before I could get a word out.

"Please... leave..." I heard him mumble though his hand, still bitting his thumb.

"Gumball, what hap-"

"I said leave!" he almost screamed, a mixture of pain and hate filling his voice, though he didnt even look at me. He bit his humb harder, drawing blood. He let it run down his arm, not seeming to notice as he stood up and walked to his desk.

I left, not because of what he said, but because it was the first time in a long while I was actually scared, and I didn't want to know what would happen if I stayed.

(Gumball's POV)

"Hey! whats up?" I asked exitedly.

"Hi... We need to talk..."

"Oka-"

"Dont talk, just... listen for a second... I can't do this anymore. There are to many things that could go wrond and..." he went silent for the longest time. The quietness was actually scaring me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what he ment, what he was saying- "I'm breaking up with you... We're done." he hung up before I could say anything. I almost dropped my phone in disbelief. I bit my thumb to try and stop my wimpers and cries, but it didnt help the tears from falling. i saw movment ad remembersed that marshall was here.

"Please... leave..." I whimpered out pathetically.

"Gumball what hap-"

"I said leave!" I yelled, immediately feeling guilty for it. This wasnt me. I didn't cry or yell, or anything like that, but having my heart broken like this, can make somethings change I guess. Marshall had a mixed expression of both fear and concern wash over his face, which just made me feel worse. He slowly made his way to the door as he started to walk home, forgettnig his backpack in my room, but I didn't want to get up and give it to him at the moment, besides he was already half way down the block by now. I hadn't even noticed my hand was bleeding until he was already half way down the street. I walked to the bathroom, leaving a thin trail of blood behind me as I walked on the carpet, leavin red stains. I didn't even know what to do, what to feel. Flame was my first boyfriend, I never even had girlfriends. What are you supposed to feel after you get dumped? Over the phone no less!

I opened the bathroom cabinet, pulling out some gauze and bandage-wrap from my first-aid kit. After wrapping my hand, I walked back into my room, falling onto my bed. By now it was only noon, but I didn't want to move anymore. I don't remember even getting up the rest of the weekend. To many emotions swirled through my head, many of them being mixtures of anger and depression. They both filled my mind.

I know I'm not perfect, but I still have emotions, feeling, questions, just like everyone else... I just don't understand what I did. what did i do wrong?

All I want to know is...

Why?


	4. Chapter 4

(Marshall's POV)

I didn't see Bubba for the rest if the weekend, and he was late for his first hour class on Monday. I was actually kind of worried about him, he's not acting like himself lately.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Gumball didn't come to lunch at all, his hair was always disheveled and unkept, and all in all he just seemed really depressed lately.

He ignored everyone too, especially me. Though he knew that he couldn't ignore me forever, knowing we still had to finish our social studies project... At this point I had actually forgotten what the project was even about. I think it was about home life, or what your family's like, or something personal that's supposed to make us friends...

I want to his house that Friday after school, slowly knocking on the door, and waiting for him to answer. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting and continuously knocking like an idiot, the door finally opened, showing an unamused Gumball behind it.

"What?" he asked in a bored tone.

"We need to finish out project... The social studies one," yep, that's my excuse and I'm sticking too it.

"Really? Or are you just here to tell me how pathetic I am?"

"Listen, I don't know what happened with you and that guy over the phone... You just seemed really depressed lately and I just wanted to... You know-"

"Make sure I wouldn't kill myself?"

I was shocked, that wasn't what I was gonna say, but it was basically what I had running through my mind, "... I just wanted to make sure you where okay..." He shut the door in my face. By now I was actually starting to get irritated. Instead of knocking I just walked in, not caring what he had to say about it. "What happened!" I shouted.

"What-"

"What happened over the phone last week that as made you so... Not you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened to the Bubba I knew that was always happy? Was always cheerful and sweet, with that cute stupid smile on your face. What happened that made you lose that?"

"... We broke up." He said softly, after what felt like forever of silence, barely wanting me to hear it. I saw his eyes start to water... And I don't know what came over me. I hadn't even noticed I walked over to him until he was in my arms in a tight hug, as if on instinct. He didn't reject my embrace like I had thought he would... Instead, he returned it. Holding me tightly as I let him softly cry into my shoulder, though it soon turned to sobbing on my chest.

"Want me to go over to his house and kill him?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. A chuckle escaped his lips as he loosened his grip on my jacket.

"No..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" What am I doing? Why did I ask that?

"No..."

"Wanna go TP his house?"

"... yeah..."

"You know you could get arrested if we get caught right?"

"Yeah I know..." his answer was muffled into my chest as he spoke.

"Or maybe we could stay here and get our homework over with."

"Or we could do that... sorry," he said as he finally pulled away from me. His face was a light red, but I couldn't tell if it was from crying or... from me?

<><><><><><><><><><>

"Okay I just finished typing it, should I sent it to the teacher or do you wanna read it?"

"I wanna read it!" I told him as I got up from his bed. It really did end up being him who did almost all the work. All I did was answer the questions while he put them into paragraphs. He just wrote his own side of the story after that. I skipped over what he had written about me going straight to his section and skimming it.

"... Oh..." I accidentally said aloud as I read half way through.

"What?"

"I didn't know... Your parents were dead..."

"It's fin-"

"Don't say your fine... Don't you ever say your fine when you know just as well your fucking not..." I hugged him again. Now I understood, he had know one else to comfort him over the years... That's why he's so emotional, he has noway to let it out to. I know how he feels. I've had to do the same thing ever since my dad died... and my mother disowned me.

My phone rang from across the room (totally wrecking the moment). I had gotten a text from LSP.

'Having a party tonight, you coming?'

'Can I bring a friend?' I texted back, getting an immediate answer.

'Bring whoever you want sexy... On one condition.'

'What?' I asked

'You have to let me have one dance with you ;)'

'Fine' I could probably sneak in and out without him noticing, I hear he throws pretty huge parties.

"Gummy we're going to a party."

"Wait, what?"

"Yep, it's a Friday night, we're done with our work, and we both need a drink-"

"I am not drinking!"

"Than you can be my ride cause in gonna get wasted."

"... So I'm just your ride?" he asked, almost sounding disappointed.

"That... And you need to relax a little-"

"And how's a loud party full of drunk teens gonna help me relax?" he dead panned.

"Cause at parties, there are no worries."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry about what you do or what you look like cause mostly everyone is to drunk to remember, you get to dance, get free food and drinks... And you can just leave and not help clean any of the shit up!"

"Well that's kind of rude-"

"They chose to through the party, they take responsibility for the clean up. It's high school logic!" I told him. He went to speak, but stopped, having nothing to say.

"... Fine, I guess I'll go... I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Alright, sweet... But are you going like that?"

"What do you mean? I thought everybody was to drunk to care?" he joked.

"... Your still so... Pink, you know? At parties people normally wear... darker clothes."

"All I own is pink... How am I suppose to dress?"

"I got some clothes you could wear at my place... Or is that too weird?"

A blush seemed to tint his cheeks a he spoke, "No that's fine... I guess..."

(Gumball's POV)

The walk to Marshall's house was slow and quiet... yet not unpleasant. I thought it was kind of sweet that he was trying to cheer me up, but I felt like it was more out of pity than-

"Okay, we're here," he said, walking through the front door. He headed up a latter to the attic where his room was. Rummaging through his closet, he started to pull out a few different jeans and shirts that he thought would suit me. "So what's your style... besides pink?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wanna look more goth, emo, rocker, or punk... cause that's what my close all kinda look like.

"So basically all black."

"Mostly, now choose."

"And you make fun of me for having one color," I mumbled, "I'll try going a little punk."

"Alright. And black is a cool color. Pink is kinda-"

"Gay?"

"I was gonna say girly, but... Kinda yeah, no offense."

"... Could I ask you a weird question?" I asked as he walked over to me with a few different shirts on his arm.

"I'm all about weird, shoot!"

I sat down on his bed, he soon did the same.

"What's your um... Sexual preference..." A dark blush spread across his face as he looked back at me. "Sorry, weird question, don't answer I... Pretend I didn't say anything!" I fumbled with my words, trying to take back the question. It's not like I was trying to ask him out or anything, I was just curious! He seemed like he liked girls, but I've seen him look at a few guys too, and he was being so nice to me... Not that I'm following him or anything, we just have all the same classes!

I hid my face with my hands as I sat down on his bed. I heard him shuffle through his closet a little longer before a tower of clothes landed on top of my head.

"Dude, don't cry... I'm gonna take a quick shower, cause I smell like gym class. You can chose what you want from there... If you still wanna go I mean..." I looked up at him. He hung in the doorway of his bathroom, looking back at me across the room with a sympathetic look.

"I'll still go... I think it'll be fun!" I assured him, giving him a small smile before closing the door and starting the shower.

I guess he did do what I had asked... ignored the question.


	5. Chapter 5

(Marshall's POV)

Okay so maybe I wasn't taking a shower, but I just had to get away from him for a moment. I have no idea why I'm doing this, why am I trying to make this sad fag feel better about himself?

I really hope he doesn't think I like him or something, I just don't wanna have to deal with him crying or something again. Besides, everyone deserves to crash a party every once and a while. But I'm not gonna go with him looking like he's my freaking date or something... so no pink girly shit!

I focused on my reflection, realizing that I looked like utter shit at the moment. I quick washed my face, wet my hair and adjusted my clothes, tucking the front of my shirt behind my belt buckle.

I talked out of the bathroom only to see Gumball, back facing me, about to put one of my old band shirts on. I didn't mean to, but I ended up staring at him as he pulled it on. I noticed something though... Something I probably shouldn't have-

My phone vibrated in my pocket, pulling me from my thoughts; it was from LSP.

(Gumball's POV)

"Change of plans," I heard Marshall speak from behind me. I turned around quickly, yanking the shirt down, hopping he didn't see it. "The parties at five now, so we got a little extra time to kill."

Considering it was only 3:30 (they had a half day at school, that's why the time is all messed up), I couldn't think of anything that we could do in only an hour and a half.

"What do you wanna do in the meantime?" I asked.

"No idea," Marshall dead panned, flopping back onto his bed. I did the same next to him, pulling on a few gloves that I thought matched the outfit.

(Marshall's POV)

All he did was stare at the ceiling, not noticing me looking at him. I saw the clothes he was wearing. An old band tee shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans with a few chains on them, a black belt, and some black fingerless biker gloves. I have to admit, he didn't look as bad as I thought he would in my clothes. In fact, he kinda looked bad ass!

His head turned to me.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"What?" Had he been talking to me the entire time? Did I seriously space that whole thing out?

"I asked if you wanted to help me redye my hair?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

<><><><><><><><><><>

We had walked back to his place to grab the dye, going straight to his bathroom to take care of his hair.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"Uh, okay. It might go faster actually if I had some help, plus you could help get the back of my head," he trailed off. Turning to me, he took off his shirt. "Sorry, I know it's kinda strange, but I don't want to ruin your shirt my turning it pink," he explained, folding it and setting it down next to the sink. So we ended up doing his hair shirtless. It wasn't awkward though, it was actually kinda nice.

Until I noticed the scars.

(Gumball's POV)

I'm kinda glad Marshall had helped me fix my roots. Having someone assist you is always relaxing in my opinion. I pulled the shirt back on after I rapped a towel around my head, but was soon stopped.

I felt a hand grip around my wrist as the shirt was pulled back up, exposing my back.

"What happened?" I heard Marshall ask from behind me. I twisted my neck around until I could see what he meant. My eyes widened at the huge bruises and scars still lining across it.

"Nothin-" I stopped, shivering as his fingertips traced the largest bruise down the middle of my spine. It also happened to be the latest.

"Tell me what happened..." he asked calmly.

"... It was Flame..." I knew I couldn't lie to him, considering he's seen right through all of my lies so far.

"What'd he do to you?" he asked gently, releasing me and the shirt. I turned around to face him.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" I questioned. He raised an eyebrow at me, telling me to continue. "When me and him were together, we could get a little... kinky..." I chuckled with a blush, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh," he stood there awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with me. "How long ago?" Marshall asked awkwardly.

"About two weeks..." I mumbled through the towel that had eventually flopped over my face.

"Wow, okay then. Do you wanna, um, check how your hair is doing?" Marshall asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled off the towel. "It looks strange at the moment, I know, but it needs to dry better before the colors are gonna start to match descent."

"It looks so cool though!" I did have to admit, the dampness of my hair mad it look as though it was a dark, almost purple, pink at the roots fading to a light pink at the tips. I ran my finger through my hair to see if I had washed out all of the dye. Looking at my hand, it seemed that I had, considering my fingers didn't comb out any colors.

"I guess I could leave it like this, instead of using a hair drier. Hey I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What if Flame's there?"

(Marshall's POV)

I hadn't even thought of that, shit!

"If he is, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

<><><><><><><><><><>

"MARSHALL!!!" LSP screamed at the top of his lungs as we entered the party. "Did you bring that friend? Who'd you bring?" I pointed to Gumball, who had driven me to the party. He was putting on a little act, trying to be cool... it was kinda working actually! "Holy shit! Bubba, is that you? When did you get hot?" LSP asked biting his lip as he eye raped him.

I could see the blush slowly creep up to Bubba's face. "Thanks, I guess," he mumbled in embarrassment, feeling uncomfortable with LSP staring him down.

The party was loud and full of people, like I had expected. There where flashing lights of every color, rapidly flashing on and of throughout the otherwise dark rooms of the large house. People scattered around the house in either groups or pairs. Either drinking, making out, or grinding in each other in the middle of the dance floor. Though considering most of the girls were barely wearing any clothes, they could have been having sex in the middle of living room and no one would be the wiser. But all in all, every one was having a good, carefree time, so it really didn't matter to them in the least.

I felt a tug on the sleeve of my leather jacket. Looking down, I saw Bubba looking at me. "Do you see him?"

I quickly scanned the room, unable to spot Flame. "Nope, your safe for now."

"For now?"

"Let's dance, you owe me," LSP butt in, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me to the floor full of wasted teens, leaving Bubba behind to fend for himself.

(Gumball's POV)

What? What just happened? Am I supposed to follow them? What do you do at a party like this!?

"Gumball!" Fionna screamed from behind me. "Woah, what happened to you?" she asked, not in a rude way though.

"I've been hanging out with Marshall," I told her. You have no idea how grateful I was to see a familiar face like her's here.

"Are you and him dating now?" she asked excitedly.

"No, why would I... Who told you about what happened between Flame and I?" How could she have possibly known about the break up? And yes I know she knew, why else would she think I'm dating someone else? She shouldn't know I'm single.

"Flame told me."

"Why would Flame-"

"Hey babe, who you talking to?" An arm rapped around Fionna's waist. The deep voice had come from the attractive man around her. Her face blushed as Fionna looked down at her feet guiltily. Flame rested his head atop of her's, looking right into my eyes. His voice slurred slightly, from the alcohol he had no doubt consumed, as he cooed his old nickname for me, "Hello Gummybear~"

(Marshall's POV)

I was dragged to the middle of the floor by the crazed boy, or should I say boy crazed. I get it, fags got a thing for me, but why am I always the dude who gets hit on by them!?

LSP stopped and stood in front of me as the next song came on. Let's just say, the boy can't dance. He kept trying to do moves and kept failing. Along with trying to look and act sexy, which obviously wasn't his forte. Every move he made just looked wrong to me. Another thing about LSP too, he's not very attractive. I mean he could look good in someone's eyes, just not mine. All the wrong curves in the wrong places. And I don't have a thing against fat people, but if your trying to be sexy, you shouldn't be chubby (just saying).

Not that I have a thing for guys or anything, I'm just saying what's on my mind!

The song was over before I knew it, and I took that time to escape, slipping through the crowds of people before the next song even came on. I thought I had gotten away, but I guess I thought wrong. A hand grabbed the back of my jacket collar and pulled me down a hallway. It was mostly empty except for a couple kissing in the far corner. I looked back at my 'kidnapper' as we came to a stop. It was Bubba.

"Marshall your gonna hate this but can we please leave," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Why?"

"I know we just got here, but... Flame'a here and I really don't think it's a good-"

"It's fine, let's just go."

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to you know."

"Yeah, but that LSP guy is kinda freaking me out, plus the party's not as good as I had hoped for."

"Really? But I thought-"

"Look it's okay dude, let's just leave and go trash Flame's house instead, okay?"

"Okay..." he answered unsurely. It's not that I was upset about leaving, I think I wanted to get out of there as much as he did, I'm just upset I'm leaving sober!

"Can I at least grab a drink first?"

"Might as well."

"Thank you good sit," I joked, I smiled, tipping an invisible hat at him as I walked past him. A chuckle escaped his lips while he followed close behind me. We walked through the crowds of people, making our way to the back door. I grabbed one of the drinks on the table next to the door. Taking a few sips I looked around one more time, spotting something I wish I didn't.

Flame and Fionna, stood in the corner, lips locked in a passionate kiss. Anger took me over in an instant, and I walked over to them in a huff, poring my drink on top of his head.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" Flame screamed at me. I threw the cup at him and slowly walked away, keeping a calm face the entire time as I gave him the finger. I grabbed Gumball's arm and walked out the door, practically throwing him in the passengers seat as I drove us back to his house.

The car ride was silent, until we parked in his driveway. We both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" he wheezed through laughter.

"Did you see how pissed he was?"

"He's gonna kill you on Monday."

"I know, but it was totally worth it," I said stepping out of the car.

We went back up to his room and ended up playing games on his xbox (which I didn't know he had). We played hours of combat games, talking in between each match.

I had beaten Gumball for the second time in a row, and he was starting to get ticked.

"This game was so unrealistic," gumball said as he lost.

"How so?"

"Cause in real life I could beat you easily."

"Is that a challenge?" I teased.

"And what if it is?"

"Then come at bro," I challenged.

Before I could even think, I was tackled to the ground. I was taken aback at first, confused at what could have possibly hit me with such force to actually knock me off balance, but I snapped out of it once I noticed a pink blob sitting on my lap, pinning me down.

"Told you I would win."

"Oh really?" I taunted, quickly rolling over and flipping us so I was on top. I pinned his wrists as he did mine.

Wrapping his legs around my waist, he managed to turn us over again, trapping me under his weight once more, in the same spot I was back down before. His legs had a better angle on me now, preventing me from rolling over, and his hands pinning my wrists above my head, harder this time. Preventing them from moving. He was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for.

"Yep, I win," he said in a childish voice. "What do you have to say to that?"

"Umm... Rape?" I told him, looking down at our position. He looked down as well, blushing as he noticed too. Bubba went to get up, but then an idea came to mind. As he loosened his grip on me, attempting to stand up, I took the chance and tackled him one last time. "Never let your guard down in a fight," I told him. For a second the room was quite, but we soon both burst out in a fit of laughter. I laughed so hard my sides actually hurt.

I held my stomach, toppling over, almost lying completely on top of him. My head lie next to his, as I slightly inhaled the sweet strawberry scent of his, now dry, pink hair. My laughter slowly dies down to an almost giggle. I got up a little bit, but I still didn't fully getting off of him. Our faces where about a foot apart as he spoke.

"Get off me," he chuckled.

"Nope."

We both laughed again, "why are we laughing again?"

"I don't even know anymore."

"Seriously, get off."

"I don't wanna."

He sighed in defeat, still smiling, "Fine," he looked over to the screen displaying the words 'Round Over,' "So what now?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything. I don't know what came over me at that moment. The way the screen made his beautiful baby blue eyes glow in the darkness of his room. His adorable little smile. His perfect hair, now messy and in his face from our little battle. I'm just gonna say it: he looked cute. No actually... Cute wasn't the right word. More like... Hot. Yeah, he looked hot. Still wearing my skinny jeans and my old band tee shirt.

The black tee rode up on his hips, while the jeans were still low from how he wore them, exposing more of his flat stomach and hips. I bit my lip as I looked at him, his face still staring at the screen, as if deeply thinking about something.

"Bonnibell," I spoke to him, using his actual name for probably the first time. He liked at me, almost scared because I used his real, full first name.

"What?" He stuttered out. I didn't answer. Again, I stayed silent. All I wanted, was for him to look at me. That's all I needed.

"What?" He asked again after I didn't respond, now even more terrified because of the silence. I leaned in; closer, and closer. Six inches... five inches... Four, until our faces where only an inch apart.

"What?" He asked once again in a shaky voice, though this time it asked, 'What are you gonna do?' Though I think he knew the answer as I got even closer, and gave his lips a short, passionate...

Kiss...

He looked up at me as I pulled away, the both of us looking shocked. I scrambled off of him as he seemed to slide out from under me. I stood up and flopped onto his bed, shoving my face into his pillow as if to hide my shame. Why did I do that? I don't want him thinking that I like him 'that way'... Do I?

"Why'd you do that?" He stuttered from across the room, still lying on the floor.

"I don't know," I mumbled through the pillow, completely embarrassed.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"... Wanna do it again..." He asked shyly. Even without looking I knew he was blushing. Why does he have to be so damn cute?

"I don't know." I honestly didn't. If I kissed him again and hated it, would that ruin the friendship we tried so hard to build up? Or if I liked it... What then? Would we still be friends, would that mean I'm gay, would he want to be my boyfriend? Okay maybe that's going a little too fast, but still! "I think... I think I should go... Like right now!" I said, slowly at first, but faster as I ended. I jumped up, throwing the pillow at bubba as I ran out of the house."I'm sorry," I screamed up the stairs of as I ran out.

I ran as fast as I could to my house, slamming the door shut as I made my way to my room, stopping to finally take a descent breath. I panted as I flopped onto my bed, groaning, and forcing myself to sleep.

(Gumball's POV)

I have no idea why, but I can't stop smiling! I felt so stupid, but I didn't care.

You know that feeling, when you have your first kiss? That little spark of excitement that makes your heart leap right out of your chest? That's what it felt like, though he was far from being the first kiss, that's still what it felt like.

Gah! I feel like a giddy little school girl, I'm so happy. Yes I'll admit it, I liked him, in more ways than just one, but I had no idea he though like that!

So what does he think of me? I'm confused, but that can wait, for now I just wanna scream a little!

I went to call him, ask him what it was all about. I picked up my phone just as it rang in my hands. Hoping it was him, I picked up without looking at the ID, bad idea...


	6. Chapter 6

(Gumball's POV)

"Hey babe, can you come pick me up?" Flame asked through the phone.

"Are you drunk?"

"I am completely hammered, no' drive me home!"

"How'd you even get to the party?" However drove him there should drive him back!

"Fionna di', bu' she ditched me af'er my ninth er' somein' drink," he explained, slurring his words to a point I almost couldn't understand him.

"Okay, you obviously can't drive. Are you still at the party?"

"No, 'm at fuckin' Walmart, where you think I am?"

"Okay, okay, fine I'll drive you home, but that's it!" I know, sounds like a bad idea, but if I don't drive him home he'll probably end up killing himself if he's this wasted!

I drove by LSP's house slowly, trying yo find a spot to park. All of a sudden the passenger door opened, along with Flame jumping in next to me.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed at him. I hadn't even stopped the car when he jumped in. He adjusted the black tie on his red button up shirt, untucking the shirt from his black jeans as he tried to get comfortable.

"Nope, just wasted!" Flame continued to talk gibberish the entire ride to his house. I couldn't understand what most of the words were that he was saying, but the words I could understand were normally something sexual. I guess it's something to be expected though, especially from his dirty, sadistic mind.

"Okay we're here... You can get out now..." I said, pulling into his driveway.

"And~"

"Get out of my car, please."

"Nope," he said, leaning back after unbuckling. I unlocked the doors and stepped out of the car. I walk to the other side, planning on pulling him out and dragging him to the door, if need be. But that didn't exactly happen. Instead, he jumped into the back seats.

"Come on, get out," I told him, opening the back door and taking his hands, trying to pull him out, but instead he pulled me in. Closing the door, he reach to the front of the car and turned on the child locks, so I couldn't open the doors from the inside. "What did you do that for?" I asked him, annoyed, reaching to unlock the doors, but was soon pulled back. "Knock it off, get off me." He pinned me down, straddling my hips and taking my wrists in his hands.

"Come on baby, not even a good night kiss?"

"Your drunk, now get off." He took both wrists in one of his hands, using his other one to take off his tie. He then tied my hands together above my head. "Stop. Now," I tried to sound serious, but in all honesty, I was terrified. And I knew that it showed in both my voice and on my face.

"Come on," he continued, kissing my cheek, "Don't you wanna play a little bit?" He kissed my cheek again, closer to my lips.

"Nononononononononon-" I pleaded, but he silenced me with a forced kiss, crushing his lips against mine. I tried to turn away, but he gripped a fistful of my hair, forcing my head to stay in place. I was starting to run out of air, I could barely breath. He pulled back. I gasped for air, but only had a second to breath as his tongue dove into the opening I stupidly gave him. His tongue ran up mine, trying to get me to join in, but I refused. I bit him, earning a groan as he pulled back. He smirked at me, leaning back down to my ear.

"You know I like it rough baby," he said huskily into my ear, licking the shell before biting it hard. I yelped in pain. He continued to bite me, all the way down my neck as his free hand, not holding my wrists, snaked it's way up the front of my shirt. His hands weren't just cold, they were freezing, leaving goosebumps behind as his fingers traveled over to my bud, while his other hand pulled my shirt over my face so I could no longer look. Throughout all the pinching, twisting, kissing, and biting, I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan that so desperately wanted to come out.

I hated what he was doing to me, and I hated that it felt so good, but I didn't want him to know that. He pulled my shirt back over my face when I tried to squirm out of his grip, he kissed down my chest to my stomach. His tongue dipped into my navel, and I lost it. I couldn't help it, even drunk he knows my weak spots, and he managed to hit almost every one in just the short time he had me trapped under him. I threw my head back as I gasped. I moaned in pleasure as he continued to bit around my chest and stomach, leaving multiple bruises. He trailed his tongue back up my stomach, chest, all the way to my neck.

"You've been working out I see," he chuckled as he bit my Adam's apple. He placed a hand flat on my stomach, "Sexy six pack... I love it." His hand curled, digging his fingers hard into my stomach, using his nails to leave scratch marks down it.

"You have got to stop, right now!" I pleaded in pain. He ignored me, moving his hand lower as he traced my small abs, down my V-line, fiddling with my pant buttons, trying to undo them. "Stop!" I tried to kick him, but he was sitting right above my knees, making it impossible for my legs to move. "Please..."

"Please what?" he cooed. Biting at my neck, trying to bruise it. He bit me hard, almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Please stop..."

"Wrong answer," he claimed, struggling to undo my belt as he moved away from the newly formed hickey. All of a sudden, I heard a click, but I didn't know what it was. Flame stopped. He even got off of me. I heard the car unlock and it sounded like the door shut. After about five minutes of nothing, but me struggling to get out of my restraints, I head another click and a slamming car door. The engine started up, and I started to freak out more.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, almost crying as I tried to sit up, but I still couldn't really move.

That's when I heard his voice, a voice that almost made me cry, but not from fear. My savior spoke, making me tear up with joy.

"I'm taking you home, Bubbagum."


	7. Chapter 7

(Marshall's POV)

"I'm taking you home, Bubbagum," I said, driving as fast as I could back to Bubba's house.

"Why'd you come back... How did you even know where I was?" Bubba asked, trying to till his shirt down... and failing. It stayed over his face, his hands tied above his head, still trying to struggle out of his restraints.

"Well... I went back to your house to, um... apologies for what I did, and you weren't there," I explained as best I could. I couldn't fall asleep. I just kept thinking about what I did, how it felt, who it was... "So after that, I started to, uh... Wondering what happened. I started to walk home, thinking I could talk to you tomorrow, and I saw your car... going into Flame's driveway."

"Then why did you-"

"I saw him pull you in, lock the doors. I went over to sort of... investigate and I saw him on top of you. I don't know, I just... I threw him out of the car and locked the door. Jumped into the drivers seat and here we are now..."

He stayed silent, even after I parked. I looked back at him, scaning over his body... the damage. The bruses on his chest were starting to show, along with four dark lines, running down his stomach to his belt.

"So a... what all happened... if you don't mind me asking," I questioned, hoping it wasn't as bad as I feared.

"Please don't make me say it..."

"... Okay, I won't," I promised. I didn't push the topic any further. "If you want to take a shower, I can start a movie if you'd like?" I crawled into the back seat with him, pulling his shirt back over his body. We made eye contact for only a moment, and he turned away blushing. Though he did nod.

"What movie?" he joked, trying to lighten up the tense mood. Untying his hands, we made our way inside. He headed straight upstairs, hopping right into the shower, not even looking back at me as I searched through his collection of movies.

I didn't want to leave him alone tonight. he's ben through some messed up shit tonight, and I don't want enything else to hppen to him... I really hope the whole night isn't awkward, that would kinda suck...

So what movie? It can't be romantic, that'll mess him up, I know he hates horror, I don't want anything to cheesy or childish, so no humor...

I ended up picking 'Captain America' because it was basically one of the only options I had left that I didn't hate that I knew he would actually be willing to watch.

The water to the shower turned off after a few minutes, and I heard footsteps moving around the upper floor. I had gotten the movie to the main menu screen before walking up the stairs to his bedroom, wanting to see if Bubba was doing any better.

I knocked on the door, not hearing anything, so I just kinda walked in when I didn't get an answer...

"Oh, um, hey... What are doing?" Gumball stuttered as he blushed, pulling up his towel a little higher so it wouldn't fall off. His body was still slick and wet, and his hair hung down messily, sticking to his face. He continued to pull up his short towel as it continued to slip down. They hung low on his waist, showing his hip bones and V-line.

"I just, um, movie... I put one in," are those even words? I can't help but stare at his pale, pinkish skin, almost glistening in the dim light of the room's lamps.

Gumball's face turned crimson as he noticed me looking at him. And I turned away too when I realized he noticed.

"Sorry..."

"Could you get out so I can change?" he asked me, trying not to look embarrassed, but failing as his blush darkened. I was pushed out of the door, hearing the click of the lock. After that, I sat on the couch, waiting for him to come down.

Only moments later I heard footsteps come down the stairs. He sat on the opposite side of the sofa, staring directly at the main menu screen for the movie, now wearing a shirt and underwear... short underwear. What's this kid doing to me?

"I'm sorry for walking in without-"

"Please just start the movie..." he almost whispered. So I did.

Five minutes into the movie, he started crying. Though it was silent, I still noticed the tears running down his cheeks, after sneaking a peek at him. I just stared at him for a while, wondering what he could have been thinking of. Then all of a sudden, he fell.

No, not off the couch, into my lap. His head flopped down on top of my legs while his hands wrapped around his knees. I didn't know what to do, at all, so I tried to continue watching the movie as he silently sobbed into my leg.

I didn't even realize that I had been petting his hair until I looked down, once he had calmed down. I pulled my hand away, but soon put it back after he whimpered a simple, "Don't stop." So I just continued to gently rubbed his head, using my fingers to comb through his messy pink ribbons. I played with his hair between my fingers, looking at the different highlights as I spun the strands in different directions.

"You know... This isn't the first time this has happened," he silently spoke.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The... Flame thing. I'm just glad that you came when you did. You know before it got too out of hand... Like last time it did..."

"What happened last time?"

"..." He stayed silent, taking a quick glance up at me before returning his gaze to the screen. I didn't push the topic any further than that, knowing it would upset him. Knowing it would hurt him.

"I'm sorry..." I told him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that guys are assholes," I joked, "and I'm sorry about earlier-"

"The walking in on me is okay, it's not like you really saw anything anyways."

"No not that... I'm talking about when I kissed you... after the party."

"What's to be sorry for?"

"Well I just thought... With you and the break up and everything... I though you'd be pissed."

"Would you be mad if I said... I sorta, kinda liked it..." he mumbled, sitting up, pulling his head off my lap.

"I wouldn't be mad."

"You know... my offer still stands," he looked over at me, a strange look in his big beautiful blue eyes.

"What offer?"

"... Wanna do it again?" he mumbled shyly.

"Well, Gumball, I don't really..." His blush was dark, quickly spreading across his face as he spoke, but I still thought I saw... disappointment in his eyes because of my hesitation. I bit my lip. "Okay..."

"Really?"

"Sure I mean... why not..." I couldn't think, felling myself start to lean in. Feeling him lean in too. Our lips brushed before pressing together. It was sweet, warm and soft as I kissed him gently.

We pull away, only to come back together, only more passionate this time, more hungry.

Gumball turned, putting one leg over both mine, straddling my hips. Grabbing my face with both hands as he kissed me deeply. He took my hands in his, laced our fingers together.

He rested our foreheads together as the back of my head was held up by the couch. He pulled me closer, one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. Our chests pulled flat against each other's as he continued to kiss me lightly on the lips. I could feel his heart beat, hard and heavy as it throbbed against the inside of his chest.

He silently moaned onto my mouth as he kissed me again... Hard. And I kissed him just as rough. I dropped my jaw, giving him an opening, which he gladly took, trying to fight for dominance, and sadly, he was winning. I must say, he was being very brave, especially for him. But in all honesty, I was getting tired of his bravery. I mean it was hot, but I felt like I was the bottom!

So I flipped us over, pushing him onto his back against the couch. We separated, each taking a gasp of breath.

He pulled me back down by my shirt's collar, so we could continue our battle of tongues. He tangled his hands into my hair as my arms rapped around his waist. For a moment in the battle, Gumball managed to pass through my mouth, he chuckled in success as he practically forced his tongue down my throat... I loved it. We both pulled back for air, quickly going back and fighting again, but this time, I won. He moaned into my mouth, sending vibrations up my tongue that made me moan right back. He sucked and nipped at the muscle as I did the same to his lips. We pulled back again, both somewhat panting as we stared at each other. "Wow... Just... Wow..."

"You too," I panted, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry... that went too far, I just... really needed that!"

"Then why'd you stop?"

"What?"

"You didn't have to stop you know..." What? Maybe I need this too!

"Wanna just stay here for a little while and just, cuddle or something?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Okay then," I say, collapsing on top of him. "I just have one question."

"What?"

"Are those pink underwear?"


	8. Chapter 8

Awkward conversation...

I don't know... I just... I can't words •-•

\-----------------------------

(Marshall's POV)

"Are those, pink underwear?"

"Y-yes they are, what's the matter with pink?" he stuttered in embarrassment.

"Nothing, nothing... You look... I mean... They look... Good..." I stuttered back, now embarrassed myself for asking such an awkward question. Seriously, what's wrong with me right now? First we're making out, and now I'm back to stuttering like an idiot? I know they were pink, and they were short too! I'm not even sure if they were supposed to be guys underwear!

I tore myself away, once I realized I had been looking at his boy-shorts for almost a full minute now. Noticing a little Victoria Secrets tag still on the waistband too.

"What's this?" I asked, pulling the price tag off the boy-shorts. When the plastic piece broke, it caused the waistband to make a small snapping sound when it whipped back. I held the tag up to his face as he nibbled at his lips, causing him to blush even more that he already was. "Wanna explain to me why your wearing girl's panties?" I laughed at him. He his his face in his hands. I knew they weren't guys boxers!

"We're comfortable okay," he muffled through his palms. I took his hands away, laying back on top of him.

"Don't be embarrassed," I softly purred into his ear, "they're cute," I said, kissing his ear lightly, then his cheek, then his lips one more time before getting off of him. "So what now?"

"We could finish the movie."

"No, I mean... what now with us, like... what's happening..."

"You mean, what now?"

"Kinda, yeah..."

"What do you wanna do?" he mumbled quietly, just barely looking over at me as his head faced the screen, movie still playing.

"I don't know... I'm just so confused... How do I know if I'm even..." I rambled, racking my brain for a response.

"... How do you know if your gay?" he asked, taking the words rights out of my mouth. I just nodded, looking down at my socks. "Do you like girls?" Another nod. "Do you like guys?"

"... I like you... that's it..." I mumbled, now uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I think your just bi then, or am I wrong?" I didn't answer, I didn't know how!

I felt his lips press against my cheek, though if felt like he took them away too soon. "Or maybe your just crazy," he chuckled. I let out a small laugh too, trying to make everything less, awkward than it really is. "Do you want to just finish the movie and think it over later?"

"Sure," I told him, turning my vision back to the movie. He scooted closer to me until our arms were touching. "What are you doing?"

"You said we could cuddle, besides I'm cold-"

"No wonder your cold Mr. Underpanties!" I joked again, giving his butt a little squeeze. I saw him bit his lip as he smiled as me, his face completely red.

He leaned his head on my shoulder, kissing it. "Watch the movie..." he ordered me in a mumble. So I did.

Once the movie finally ended, a half hour or so later, I used the remote to turn everything off, expecting Gumball to now get up and off of me. Nope. Instead I heard soft snores as his breath tickled my neck. I picked him up, carrying him up to his room as best I could. Damn it stairs!

He shifted in my arms, I though he had woken up, but when I looked down, he was still fast asleep. As I reached the top step, I felt Bubba start to slip, so I had to regrip. Jumping up a bit as I walked to his door, I actually almost dropped him. I regripped again, not realizing my hand was on his butt.

"Mmm... Marshall," he seemed to moan in a hush. He wrapped his arms around my neck in a loose grip, yet somehow, through all of this happening, he didn't wake up. I tried to set him down in his bed, but he wouldn't let go of me. No matter what I seemed to do, I couldn't get out of his grip. He had me practically in a head lock, so I just ended up laying next to him, giving up. I sighed in defeat as I threw my shoe at the wall to turn the last of the lights off before falling asleep.

For the first time in years, that night, with him, I didn't have the nightmares...


	9. Chapter 9

(Gumball's POV)

I was thrown face down on my bed with nothing but my pants still on. His strong slim legs straddled my back, yet I still couldn't tell who it was.

I could feel as he moved down from my back to sit on my butt, his upper body leaning down so his flat chest and stomach both pressed up against my back. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. He licked down my nape, down my spine, occasionally sucking and biting me, until he eventually reached my pant line, licking his way back up. I moaned throughout the entire thing, never wanting if to end. His hand slid into the front of my jeans, rubbing against me through my boxers. I started to get worried, still not knowing who the stranger was. I tried to turn around, turn my head, anything, but I couldn't move as his body pinned mine to the mattress of the bed.

At first he only rubbed me as I just barely fought back, slowly giving up. I completely gave in when he started to stroke me, light and slow at first, but picking up speed as he started to go faster, harder. I was almost at my peak, feeling a knot in my stomach start to form until it was unbearably tight. He gave me one last hard stroke before stopping. His hand rounded to the back of my pants, dipping into my underwear. He pulled both my pants and boxers down and off to get a better angle at my arse.

His fingers were already slick with the pre-cum that had leaked through my boxers, sliding his fingers in easily to loosen me up. One finger soon became two as he started scissoring me as I continued to moan softly into the sheets. He added his third finger soon after, pumping me from behind, while I practically screamed. I could hear him unzip his pants while he gave me sweet, wet kisses up and down my neck and ears, continuing to stroke me with his other hand. Every thing was so gentle, so loving and soft. I continued to moan uncontrollably, even if I was biting the pillow in front of me to fight them off.

I felt him enter slowly, letting me adjust. He moved delicately, not wanting to hurt me, even if it was almost like torture.

"Faster," I demanded, hoping that he would comply to my demands. He did, eventually we got to the point were he was harshly thrusting into me. Both my body and by breathing became rigid as things continued to speed up and go harder. He lifted my hips off the bed, wanting better access, yet I couldn't lift my upper body, knowing my arms had already given out.

We were both close, I could feel it, but before I could do anything, he pulled out. I was about to protest but, before I could I was turned around and pushed hard onto my back. The body fell on top of me as he entered me again, thrusting hard, trying to find that certain spot. I threw my head back, screaming in pure exctacy when he finally hit it. I could feel his pre-cum rubbing against my insides, his warm lips pressing against mine, his skilled tongue caressing the insides of my mouth as pleasure shot through my every vain.

We both came at the same time, moaning and silently screaming into each other's mouths. My back arched as his body leaned over mine. He slid out after a few more slow thrusts, still kissing me, not wanting to hurt me in any way. We pulled apart, looking into each others eyes, the only thing I could udder was his name...

"Marshall..."

\--------------------

I woke up, silently screaming, not realizing that a body had been cuddling with me. The arms wrapped around me waist tightened... Getting dangerously close to my erection.

"Go back to sleep..." He mumbled against my back.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"What?"

"I said I'm gonna puke, let me get up," I ripped myself out of his grip and ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me.

I didn't even question why he was in my bed, I couldn't let him see me right now.

"You okay, what happened?" I heard him worry from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, I just had a messed up dream, that's all."

"Gonna be alright then."

"I just don't feel good... I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Um... Okay I guess. I'll be downstairs if you need me..."

"Okay," and with that, he left the upper floor.

I looked down, noticing that my 'problem' wasn't going away yet... or anytime soon it seemed. I stripped, stepping into the shower. I had to make this quick...

I didn't want to take a cold shower, those never worked, so I turned the water all the way up, letting the heat slowly burn my skin. I know I shouldn't be doing this, especially with someone else in the house, but if I don't, then it won't go away. And in my opinion, having a visible erection is worse than... this.

I grabbed the base of my erection, slowly starting to pump my self as I suppressed the moans from leaving my throat. With one hand pumping me, the other mindlessly traveled up my chest, tweaking and twisting my nipples. I leaned up against the tile wall, slowly sinking down to the floor as my legs gave out. I could feel the familiar knot tighten in my stomach once again. Small squeaks came from my mouth as I continued to thrust into my hand.

The entire time, flashes of my dream passed through my head.

"Marshall..." I quietly mumbled aloud. Not wanting anymore slips of the tongue, I bit my bottom lip to the point in which it started bleeding. I muffled a scream as I came in my hand. I felt blood slowly slide down my chin. Licking it away, I stood up.

I had finished up in the shower and cleaned everything before getting dressed and walking downstairs. I sat Dow next to Marshall, watching him flip through random channels on TV.

(Marshall's POV)

I was blushing so hard. How are you supposed to react when you hear something like that?

I had walked back up the stairs to ask Gumball if he wanted me to make some eggs, but when I was about to knock on the door, I heard something.

"Marshall..." I heard him mumble through groans and pants. I know what he was doing, just from how the sounds came out. I could hear a faint squeak leave his throat after a while. I figured that he must have finished... his 'problem.' The only bad thing being that now... I had a 'problem.'

I ran down stairs and screwed my eyes to the television screen, flipping through channels to see if there was anything descent on. I heard the water from upstairs turn off finally, but I wished he would have taken more time.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it over my boner so he couldn't see it. I flipped to Cartoon Network to try and take my mind off of it, watching until Bubba walked down and sat right next to me. And I mean 'right' next to me. Meaning only freaking inches away! Fuck.

"What're we watching?" he asked

"Adventure Time."

"Cool, I love this show!"

"Really?" I asked as I turned to him. "Wait a second, are those the close I let you borrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I only wore them for a couple hours, and it's pointless to wash practically clean clothes, so I thought I'd wear them again," he explained. "Is that okay, or is it weird?"

"It's fine!" What's this kid doing to me? I felt myself twitch under the pillow, as I scanned his body.

"So, what's with the pillow?" he asked after the first episode of the two ended.

"Nothing."

"Then take it away."

"No thank you."

"What are you hiding," Bubba insisted.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"I can tell your lying. Give me the pillow." I hugged the pillow with my arms and legs, holding it tightly.

"But it's so warm and cozy," I complained like a child, still trying to hide it.

I felt lips on my cheek as he quick kissed me. "Fine," he said, giving up.

Then, an idea struck me!

"How about this, I'll give you the pillow on one condition."

"Okay, what?"

"What were you doing in the shower?" His face flushed red instantly as he looked away.

"Nothing," he denied.

"I can tell your lying," I mimicked.

"You can't prove anything!"

I leaned into him, putting my lips to his ear before growling a response, "I heard you say my name..."

(Gumball's POV)

"I heard you say my name," he growled. He knew what I was doing? I knew it was a bad idea. But I had no other option!

"T-tell me about the pillow first," I stuttered, not wanting to answer the question. he bit my ear, using it to pull me closer to him.

"I got a boner," he told me in a deep whisper. I froze. Was he serious? I looked down at the pillow... or where the pillow was. now all a saw was his lap. And a tent in his jeans. It was a... fairly large tent I might say, and it must of hurt in his jeans. Skinny jeans. Tight skinny jeans. Oh god...

I swallowed hard, turning away.

"So what were you doing in the shower?" Marshall asked, putting the pillow back.

"I was... um... masterbating..." I mumbled through my hand as I covered my mouth, turning away.

"Oh, to who?" he asked, very well knowing the answer already.

"Spiderman..." I joked.

"Come on, seriously, tell me. I'll keep it a secret if you want..."

"It was you, damn it..." I blurted, blushing harder. I could feel my face heat up even more, and feeling his eyes staring at me didn't help.

A hand pushed my wet hair out of my face, turning my face towards Marshall. I opened my mouth to speak, but was stopped as his lips crashed into mine. he kissed me with such passion, such fervor, I forgot what I was going to say. I just kissed back.


	10. Chapter 10

(Gumball's POV)

Marshall left before I knew it, looking more than happy with what had just happened. I had so many things running through my head, I just wanted to scream, for many different reasons.

The rest of the day was slow and boring. Nothing special happened, aside from what had happened that morning.

Having no company, can get pretty lonely sometimes...

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I heard a knock at the door.

(Marshall's POV)

I couldn't stop smiling! Why can't I stop smiling you ask? Because I got that giant blob of pink to admit he had a sex dream about me! Never thought I'd say that, not even in my head. But it happened, and now I'm just...

Okay calm down, what the fuck Marshall. I'm fine now, I'm fine... but I still can't stop smiling.

"What are you so smiley about?" my mom asked as I walked through the front door.

"Nothing," I stopped smiling. I forgot that she would be home today. It's Saturday, so she has off of work. It's so great right, note the sarcasm. "I'm going out for a while okay?" I said, heading to my room to get back out of the house as soon as possible.

"But you just got home, why would you want to leave so soon?" she asked. She knew I didn't like her, not in the slightest. But I knew I had to say something.

"I'm going to a friends house."

"What kind of friend?"

"A good friend," honestly I was just gonna go to McDonald's, I just needed to grab some money.

"Aww... Did my little Marshy finally get a girlfriend?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"No," not exactly.

"Then what are you so 'happy' about?" she asked, pointing to my pants. Yeah kinda still had a hard-on from Bubba. I wasn't expecting my mom to be home remember.

"I don't know what we are..." I spoke honestly.

"You could always ask her on a date, you know. Now tell me, how cute is she?" she said, now looking over interested in my personal business.

"I think if I did that, it would make things weird between me and hi- her," I almost screwed up. Maybe she could help me, but if I want her help she can't know I'm... gay...

"Now why would that happen?"

"Cause she just got out of a... messed up relationship."

"Ooo... What happened?"

"I don't think I should talk about it."

"Then at least tell me the luck lady's name."

"... Bonnibell."

"Aww... How cute!"

"Well I gotta go, I'll be back late."

"Don't get her pregnant, that's all I ask."

"MOM!"

"What?" she smiled at me.

"Just... bye." I finally walked out the door, heading over to McDonald's to get a burger, or maybe two. Does Bubba even like fast-food? Guess we'll have to find out.

"Yes I would like two cheeseburgers," I said into the talk box.

"For the last time sir, you can not walk through the drive through!"

(Gumball's POV)

I shouldn't have opened that door.

(Marshall's POV)

I knocked on his door with the bag in hand. There was no answer. I knocked again; no answer.

"Hey Bubs, you home?" I heard muffles come from the other side of the door.

(Gumball's POV)

I should have knows that it was his knock.

"Gumball open this door right now!" Marshall screamed from behind my front door. I tried to call for help, but all that came out were more muffled cries. I sank my teeth into his hand, trying to get him to stop.

"Just because I bite you, doesn't mean you can bite me," the man on top of me spoke. It was Flame. He had me trapped under him between his body and the floor. I couldn't move. He had taken off my shirt, ripping it from my chest. From licking to biting, his actions got more rough and violent as he went.

There was more banging at the door as Marshall tried to get it open. By now I wasn't even trying to hold back the tears, I just cried. Letting the tears fall sideways down my face. He licked my neck before biting through the flesh, sucking hard until it left a large, noticeable mark. I screamed out in pain, crying harder. He wasn't even trying to be gentle like last night. Not trying to be sexual or pleasurable in any kind of way. He just wanted to see me in pain.

I heard a crash, along with the crunching of glass. Flame was thrown off of me, slammed onto the ground. The impact of his back to the carpeted floor was enough to make the floor shake, along with knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air while Marshall knelt down at my side. I rolled over onto my side to look at him, bruises, bites, and scratches littered my body as I stay laying on the floor crying silently.

"You okay?" Marshall asked, helping me stand. I swallowed hard before nodding. I ran upstairs to the bathroom without saying another word. Locking the door, I leaned against it, slowly sliding down to the tiles by my feet.

I heard their fight through the door. Yelling, threats, the sounds... of bones cracking, bending the wrong way... The screams of agony and pain... And finally, the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Being scared was an understatement for me. I was beyond terrified. Hearing footsteps walk up the stairs made my heart pound harder as they got closer and closer. I didn't know who had won, and I was to afraid to look, afraid of who it might be.

There was a soft knock at the bathrooms door. "Gumball... he's gone..." Marshall said softly from the other side of the door.

"What did you do to him..." I asked just as quietly.

"I broke his arm... I three different places..." he laughed a little. I did too. "Do you wanna come out of there now?"

"No, I'm good."

"It's okay you know, he's not even on the block anymore."

"I know it's just... it kinda hurts to get up right now," believe me or not, I was telling the truth. My body was in pain because of him, and it was actually slightly difficult to stand...

"... Okay... If it makes you feel any better I got you ice cream."

I opened the door a crack and looked up at him, since he was standing up while I sat on the ground.

"Really?" I asked, not knowing if it was a trick.

"It's a hot fudge sundae from McDonald's. I got you a cheeseburger too. I had um... actually had come over to have a sort of late lunch with you," he explained. I looked at the clock in the bathroom, noticing it was almost two-thirty already. I turned back to Marshall as I heard my stomach growl, remembering that I actually haven't eaten anything today... or yesterday either really. Marshall heard it too, knowing I hadn't eaten in a while also. He pushed a burger through the crack in the door for me. "Please eat it, or at least eat something, I don't want you starving yourself-" he cut himself off as I stud up and pulled him into the bathroom with me, crushing him in a tight hug. That's when I started to really cry. Crying away both all the fiscal and mental pain both boys had put me through only these past few days. I stayed there, breaking down in Marshall's arms, letting my legs give out as we now both slumped to the floor. I had a tight grip on the back of his jacket as I cried harder, not wanting to be alone... afraid of losing this moment. So he stayed there, holding me in his arms as I continued to sob until I would eventually calm down.

We sat against the door, eating our burgers and sundaes...

"Is this weird?"

"What?" I asked.

"Us eating together on your bathroom floor?"

"Yes," I dead-panned, almost choking as we both started to crack up a little.

"Don't die on me," Marshall half joked as he watched me cough, rounding my back a little.

"Don't leave me..." I quietly mumbled, not realizing I had said it aloud.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bubba," Marshall pressed.

"... Please don't leave me... don't leave me here alone... I hate it..." I mumbled, leaning into his shoulder with mine.

"He's not gonna come back anymore-"

"That's not entirely why..." I hesitated.

"Then what's been bothering you?"

"Marshall..."

"Yeah?"

"... I think I love you..."


	11. Chapter 11

(Gumball's POV)

He froze, only looking straight forwards at the shower doors in front of us. Setting down his half eaten sundae, he turned towards me. I sat there froze too. I hadn't thought out what he would think or do, or even what would happen next. My mind was a blizzard of questions, but at the same time, I couldn't think. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Only a small cracking noise managed to escape before I shut it again. I turned away from him, trying to avoid his gaze, and wishing I could just-

My thoughts were then cut off as I felt a hand touch my neck, and then another touch my chin. I was on the verge of tears, fearing his rejection, as he pulled my face towards his, forcing me to look at him.

Before I knew it his lips were against mine in a passionate kiss. I instantly stopped, only to soon put my arms around him. My arms rested above his shoulders, one around his neck with the other woven through his hair. His lips opened, and so did mine as his tongue slid into my mouth. He pulled my body closer to his, until our chest touched, and he wrapped both arms around me.

I felt safe here, in his arms. Pressed up against his body in a tight embrace.

"I'll never leave you Bonnibell... I love you..." he hugged me tighter. "Be my boyfriend..." he whispered, holding me close to him.

"Yes," I whispered back. "Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I eat my ice cream now?"

"No."

"What?"

"I wanna try something..." We let go of each other, only for me to be pulled back after he had taken a bite of his ice cream. He pulled me back in for an open mouth kiss, letting the ice cream melt between our lips. Out of the corner of my mouth, I felt a little dribble and run down my chin, but that didn't stop us. Even after swallowing, our lips never left each other's.

"Bubba," he breathed against my skin before licking the remaining ice cream off of my face.

"Yeah?" He grabbed me by the collar of my... his shirt, pulling me close, but refusing to reconnect our lips.

He whispered against my skin, "Keep the shirt..."

Marshall went home that night, promising to meet me after school the next day. And that's exactly what he did.

The school day was boring and pointless. I had covered up all the bruises and such I had gotten the day before, and also covered them all the days afterwords until they would eventually go away, but that wasn't really a problem. Flame was in the hospital now because of his broken bones, and he refused to say who did it to him. All we really did in school was turn in our papers, and presented them for social studies class, along with playing badminton in gym class (and me winning each time against Marshall), other than that, nothing else happened...

\-----------------------------

Me and Marshall have been dating now for almost two months, with nothing happening. I would say that it's sweet that he doesn't want to push anything, but I can't help but feel like we need something...

We sat at lunch with our usual group, except Flame, who had moved away after he got out of the hospital. I looked outside, noticing the snow fall in the late November sky. It's motions were peaceful and soothing almost. I felt Marshall put his arm around me as I spoke to Fionna, asking her to come over later so I could help her with the math homework she didn't understand. I leaned into him, having him hold me, while I practically fell out of me chair.

He agreed to walk me home and stay the night with me. That's when I thought I would do something. Something I've been wanting to do with him since the day he said he loved me...

I held out as long as I could until we were alone, but being in school, there wasn't much time to ourselves. Until Marshall and I finally got to my house that is...

(Marshall's POV)

We barely walked in the door before I tried to ask, "Hey Bubba, so what do you wanna-" he grabbed my face with both hands, smashing his lips into mine. "Wow, okay!"

"Oh, um sorry... Too much?"

I smiled at him, "No, not at all. Just unexpected is all." He grabbed my hand, dragging me up the steps. "Where are we going?"

"My room," he giggled. The door was thrown open as both me and Bubba stumbled in. "Take your shirt off..." he whispered bravely, sliding his hand up my chest and under my shirt.

"Where is all this coming from? I mean I love it but... I don't want you to push yourself..." I told him.

"Oh is this to fast or... oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean..." he rambled cutely, trying not to sound stupid and failing.

"Gumball..." He looked at me, "is this really what you want?" I asked, making sure. I wanted it too, bad. I've been wanting this for a while, but I didn't know if it was too soon...

Gumball nodded slightly, smiling wide as he stared down at his socks. Though he never took his hands off the skin on my chest.

He helped me take my shirt off before I went back to attacking his lips.

I hadn't noticed he had been walking me backwards until the back of my knees hit the mattress. I sat down, pulling Bubba next to me.

We pulled away, looking at each other. Looking right into each other's eyes as we went in for another.

Our lips barely touched, not even brushing as I heard his breath hitch. Our lips finally came together. My hand rounded to the back of his head, preventing him from moving, but he wouldn't let me pull him any closer than that.

I took his bottom lip between my teeth, biting slightly, and pulling him my way, further onto the bed so he didn't fall off the edge. He almost seemed to moan, almost. A low gargle resonated from the base of his throat as I tugged at his lip. The sound was so soft that it was barely audible, but I still heard it, and god was it sexy. He squeaked, gasping in surprise as my other hand ran up his leg, stopping and resting at his hip. I took the chance and rushed my tongue into his mouth, rubbing it along his teeth, the roof, over and under his tongue, claiming everywhere in his mouth mine, dominating him. He seemed to give in, melt into me, wrapping his legs around my waist once again, his arms soon followed suit around my neck as I slid him onto my lap. He pulled my hair as he weaved his fingers through it. He started pulling harder, taking advantage of my mouth as I went to moan in both pain and pleasure, now trying to dominate me. We both wanted dominance, and we fought for it. Neither of us wanting to give up as our tongues wrestled together.

Both of his hands traveled through my hair as he tugged and pulled. My hands traveled up and down the back of his spine, I felt him shutter as one of my cold hands started to go up the back of his shirt. My other hand traveled down, down into the deep back pocket of his jeans. I gave his butt a squeeze, listening to him gasp and moan in response.

One of my hands snaked up his shirt made it's way up to the shirt's opening for his neck, grabbing the hairs in the back of his head so I could tilt his head back. I disconnected our lips, saliva still connecting us. Gumball panted as he looked at me. I licked up the spit as I kissed down his chin, down to his Adam's apple, licking it slowly, roughly. I trail kisses down his neck to his collar bone, shoulder, licking back up to his ear. I let his hair go as I bit the lobe, not hard, but just enough to make him groan in pleasure. I nipped at the flesh behind his ear, softly biting back down his neck, looking for something. I pulled away for only a second, trying to talk against his soft skin, "You know, if you change your mind, I can always-"

"Don't stop," he tried to say, interrupting me, though I could barely hear it as he spoke in a whisper. His nail scraped my bare back as he let out another sharp breath.

"Found it," I whispered against his weak spot, biting at it again and sucking hard, wanting to leave my mark. But I didn't get the chance. He pushed me off...

"Wait," he panted, the back of his hand covering his mouth, smiling behind it, and blushing hard.

"Sorry-"

"No no no, it's okay! I just... don't want anymore marks," he explained, cutting me off before I could continue. He shyly rubbed his neck, on the other side of where I had bitten. He pulled his hand away, along with the counselor covering flames still fading hickey. I pulled him towards me again, breathing on the mark before licking off the remainder of the makeup. He shivered in delight throughout the whole thing. I pulled back from his neck. He bit his lip to try and stop more moans from coming out of them. I quickly kissed his lips again, but only for a second.

"I didn't know."

"It's alright," he told me.

"What 'he' did to you, is not alright... If I ever see that bastard again I'll make him pay for what he tried to do to you-"

"Please, just don't do anything stupid... I love you too much to see you get hurt..."

"I love you too," I told him as he leaned in to kiss me again. We locked lips, each playing with each others tongues. I hadn't even noticed my back had been pushed onto the bed until my head hit the pillow. I went to flip us around to have me on top, but was forced back down as soon as my back started to rise off the mattress. Gumball kissed me again, trying to be dominant as his hands ran up my sides.

"Let me take the lead," he asked, running his hands up my arms and resting them on my shoulders.

"Why?"

"I wanna try something..." He whispered, leaning down. I nodded nervously, wondering what he might end up doing.

He started at my shoulders, leaving wet kisses down my chest. "What are you doing?" I stuttered. He didn't answer. I tried to ask again, but was cut off by my own gasp. He took my nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, and biting at the tip of the sensitive bud. He licked over it one last time before switching, using his hand now instead, pinching and twisting the already abused bud. Stopping he gently bit down my stomach, I squirmed a little as the ticklish motions. He stopped at my belly button, dipping his tongue in and licking around it slowly. The feeling was weird and strange, yet not at all unpleasant. He licked his way back up to my shoulders, nibbling at them before running his tongue up my chin, biting my lip before locking his eyes with mine.

"Was that too far?" he asked innocently, staring at my bright red cheeks. I grabbed his face and kissed him, clearly answering his question. I flipped us over so I was on top, unconsciously placing myself between his legs. Not noticing where my own legs were. One of my knees had come up too far, grazing his erection by mistake. Though he didn't jump away, instead he did something... unexpected.

His hands untangled from my hair, sliding his hands down my chest, making his way down to my jeans. He grabbed me through my clothes. I jumped back, not from displeasure, just from shock. 

"Okay, now that was too far..." His daring expression turned scared. I could see the nervousness in his eyes. He was scared of what I might do...

Flopping back down, on top of him, I brought my lips to his ear, "Do it again." He bit his lip as he touched me again, rubbing slightly. I groaned in pleasure, running my hands up his legs again and resting them on each one of his arse cheeks, my hands in his pants with only his underwear preventing our skin from contact. He moved his hand from in between us and rapped his arms around my torso, pulling us tightly to his chest as he grineded up on me. We were practically, if not literally, dry jumping each other as we both heard a knock at his bed room door.

"Hey guy-" Fionna started to say as he walked through the door, right after knocking, stopping as she say our positions... and the fact that I was on top of him shirtless while he moaned, only stopping after he heard Fionna drop her math books.

Awkward...


	12. Chapter 12

(Marshall's POV)

"Oh um... Did I uh... Should I maybe..." Fionna stammered, unable to find her words.

"Could you um... maybe come back later-"

"Or tomorrow?" I interrupted Gumball.

"You know what, I'm just gonna google the answers, see you guys Monday," Fionna said, walking out the door after picking up her books.

"That wasn't embarrassing?"

"Really, they why are you completely red?" Gumball countered.

"Because I'm on top of you and you won't let me get up." He wrapped his arms tighter around my chest, somehow pulling our bodies closer together.

"Is this weird?" Gumball asked.

"No."

"Should I stop?"

"No, I think you should kiss me instea-" I couldn't even finish as he pulled my head down, kissing and biting at me hungrily. I only pulled away to ask him one question, "Do you want me to continue?" All he could do was nod as I grabbed him through only his boxers...

(Gumball's POV)

"Pants... Off... Now" I panted into the kiss. He got up, standing next to the bed as he stripped down to only his boxers. I flipped into my stomach, admiring his body and he undressed.

As soon as he was done, he crawled back on top of me, siting right below my butt. His upper body pressed down flat with my back. Flashes of my dream seemed to pop in my head as his hands roamed my sides. I accidentally let a quiet moan escape my lips. His hands stopped. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, causing a shiver to go up my spine.

"I love you," he continued to say, over and over, huskily into my ear.

(Marshall's POV)

I want him... I want him now. I still can't believe this precious, wonderful boy is underneath me... 

I started to massage his hips, dipping my fingers into the sides if his jeans as my hands tried to move lower.

I pressed our skin together until our upper bodies were flush. I heard his breathing hitch in his throat, his heartbeat picking up, everything...

I kissed down his back, along the spin, until I came to where his underwear poked out of his jeans. I took the waist of it between my teeth, pulling back a few inches and letting go, hearing a satisfying snap from the garment. Along with a soft whimper from the boy underneath me. I licked his back dimples before making my way back up to his neck with my tongue. My arms rapped around his chest. One covering up his nipple while the other sat on his lower stomach.

"What now?" I asked in a deep voice. He only simpered, wanting me to continue. I grinded into him through our remaining clothes, feeling him buck up towards me, and blushing at his own action.

I flipped him over, flipping us around, so he was sitting atop me. He looked at me confused. My hands left him, dropping to each side of my head. "Do what you want to me," I told him, eyes half lidded and voice full of lust. His eyes glazed over with lust, I could see he wanted this too, he was just too shy to admit it.

An even darker blush rose to his cheeks as he gave me a small smile. He leaned down and have me a quick kiss before kissing down my chest. Me breathing got heavy as he continued to get lower, pulling down the elastic strap with his teeth. His shyness quickly disappeared as he let his own lust take over. I started to feel like the bottom again, but I didn't mind this time. The feeling of someone dominating me was...

I couldn't think as I felt his tongue run along me. His hot breath on me. That alone was almost enough to put me over the edge.

"Wait, Gumb- AH!"

His mouth engulfed me, teasing my head with his tongue. He ran his tongue along the vain underneath me as he sucked hard. "Oh god- don't do that or I'll-" he pulled off of me, licking the precum off his lips as he crawled up my body to meet mine. I pulled him down on top of me, forcing our lips together. His hand ran down my chest until it was at the base of my erection, tracing his fingers up it until he reached it's head. I groaned as he played with it, I unconsciously thrusted up, wanting more friction... But he stopped.

He stood up, taking off his pants and underwear before crawling back on top of me, sitting on my stomach.

"Oh Marshall~" he spoke into my ear, his deep voice soothing and seductive. I groaned in response, unable to speak. His body lowered until we were rubbing together.

He flipped us around again, pulling me on top of him. Grabbing my head, he brought my ear to his lips.

"Do me."

Bitting my ear hard, I couldn't hold back, I didn't want to... but I knew I had to. I locked lips with him again in a wet kiss, claiming every spot of his mouth mine. Pulling away I shoved my fingers in his mouth. "Suck," I ordered, only pulling my hand back once he coated them saliva.

I had no idea what I was doing. To be honest, I was a virgin. But Gumball surely wasn't, and he seems to think I'm doing fine.

I slipped one finger inside him, burying it deep as I tried to stretch him out. He bit his lip, writhing underneath me as I did so, and even more once I added my second finger. His lips were curled into a faint smile as I continued, only to disappear once I drew my hand back. He whimpered, not wanting me to stop, but smile again when his hands found my dick. I groaned as he have me a little tug, somehow bringing me closer than I already was.

I slowly buried myself inside of him, watching his face contort in pure exctacy as I hit his prostate dead on. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, causing me to thrust into him again, harder this time.

A tear ran down his face as I thrusted again. I stopped all at once, noticing the tears.

"Why'd you stop?" Gumball asked, his voice horse and small.

"Because your in pain, I hate seeing you like this," I said trying to pull out. His legs wrapped around my stomach, pulling me back into him.

"I'm not letting you stop now... Not after you've already got me like this..."

"But I'm hurting you," I protested.

"If you stop now... You'll hurt me even more..." he pulled me down, smashing his lips into mine. I gave in, kissing him roughly as I moved my hips again, slower this time. "Please... faster..." he pleaded. I went slower.

I pulled out quickly, only to go back in painfully slow. He clenched around me, pulling me in harder as his legs tightened around me once again. He moaned deeply, causing me to accidentally try thrust again.

"Marshall..." he whispered softly against my lips as he pulled at my hair. Using his grip on my hair, he once again pulled my head down so his lips just barely touched my ear.

I only bit my lip nodding as I tried not to give into the pleasure of his hot breath, "Yes?" I asked, his answer shocking me greatly as he spoke.

"Fuck me already."

I didn't hold back anymore, I couldn't. I pulled out, only to go back into him again faster, harder, deeper...

He bit at the space between my neck and shoulder, trying to suppress the moans he was no doubt holding in. He pulled away to gasp as I continuously hit around his sweet spot, purposely not hitting it dead on. I gently bet down his chest to his nipples, rolling my tongue around it as he did. I started biting around it as I heard him moan in surprise. I could feel his one hand pull at my hair as the other scratched at my back.

My hands trailed down his stomach, stopping at his manhood. I used one hand to stroke him as the other fondled his balls. I rubbed my thumb over his head as I continued to kiss him, biting at the muscle in his mouth. He groaned loudly, so I finally gave him what he wanted. I thrusted in hard, hitting his sweet spot with a force that made his erection leak pre-cum. I almost came right then after hearing the sexiest moan anyone could make.

"Marshall..." Gumball moaned deeply against my chin. I didn't answer, I couldn't... I didn't even know how he was talking. "Bite me... mark me as yours..." His voice was barely audible, but I understood what he meant as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his already bruised neck. I thrusted in again, feeling him tighten slightly around me and claw at my back once again. He gasped as I breathed on the sensitive part of his neck. I licked the bruise, causing him to shiver before I bit into it softly. I continued to stroke him between our bodies, now both wet and slick from sweat.

"Bubba... I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too..."

I bit him hard as I came inside of him, causing him to groan in both pain and pleasure. He clenched around me as he came in my hand and over our stomachs. I laid on top of him, panting hard as his arms wrapped around us, mine did the same. Only slipping apart as we both drifted off to sleep...

\---------------------------------

"What time is it?" I asked after Gumball had woken me up.

"It's noon..."

"Oh... You hungry? I can make you something to eat?"

"Can you make eggs?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, I'll call you down when their ready."

"That's not gonna happen..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sore and I can't get up," he said, pulling back the covers to expose his still naked body, along with multiple new stains on his bed spread. "And I'm making you clean these too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sore."

"Now your just milking it," I told him.

"Maybe a little bit..."

"...I love you."

"... I love you too, Marshall..."

\------------------

There, I'm done  
It was cute at first but then I got sick of the ship so this is the end.


End file.
